Brady
Brady (ブレディ Buredi, Bredy in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening and the son of Maribelle from the future. If Maribelle marries Chrom, Brady will be Lucina's brother and Owain's cousin, if Maribelle marries the Avatar, he will be Morgan's brother. Otherwise, he will be an only child. Profile Brady appears menacing and strong, often mistaken for a bandit by his comrades, but lacks any fighting talent and has poor reflexes to boot. He is known to cry a lot over very small things. He looks like a delinquent, but he has a good heart. When Maribelle first meets him she wonders where her future self went wrong in raising him due to his ill-mannered style of speaking, though she is glad to hear he engages in cultured pursuits such as playing chess and the violin; in fact, the scar on his face was caused by a violin string, but she still tries to get him to speak in more formal manner, much to his chagrin. He wear's his mother's ring, his only memento of Maribelle. His birthday is February 22nd. In his paralogue Brady is healing the villagers who are guarding a temple from Xalbador. When Chrom's army arrives to deal with the ruffians, Brady overhears his mother's voice. Brady introduces himself to Maribelle, who mistakes him as a miscreant and leaves to help Chrom fight. After defeating Xalbador and protecting the villagers and the elder, Brady manages to talk to his mother. Maribelle badmouths him but Brady shows her his ring, which is the exact same as Maribelle's. Maribelle declares him a thief, until she realizes that she still has her ring. She is distraught to find out that she gave birth to a thug-appearing son, but is pleased to know that he is trained in the finer arts. The two shed some tears, happy to be reunited. After the war, "Brady leaves the priesthood and becomes the world's scariest violinist". His performances were legendary and moved many audiences, especially his wife if he has one. In his supports with his mother, Maribelle is displeased with his speech patterns. To please her he studies proper high-class diction. By their final support, Brady is capable of holding a high class conversation, though he still hates doing so. Maribelle at this point, doesn't care if he speaks the way he normally does, as she's happy that he put the effort in pleasing her. In his support with his father, Brady is tricked by Maribelle to do ridiculous things to his father. However this gives Brady time to talk to his father. In their A-support, he tries to pass off that he won't care once the current timeline Brady is born and will quietly disappear from his parents once it happens, but his father says he would never forget or let him disappear from his life. Brady thanks his father and takes back his statement. In Game Base Stats *'Note': These are his default base stats. To get the actual base stats, use the following formula: current stats - Maribelle's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + Brady's absolute base stats / 3 + Brady's class base stats. |Priest |10 |9 |6 |5 |4 |2 |10 |7 |4 |5 | Miracle Healtouch | Staff - D | Mend Concoction |} Supports Romantic Supports *Lucina (Lucina can also be his sister) *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Morgan (Female Morgan can also be his sister) *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *Maribelle *Brady's Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can also be his father) *Owain *Inigo *Yarne *Morgan (Only if Avatar (male) is his father) Class Sets Base Sets *Priest - Promotes to War Monk or Sage *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Inheritance from Maribelle Brady cannot be classed as these, but he can inherit a skill from them *Pegasus Knight - Dark Flier - Falcon Knight *Troubadour - Valkyrie Avatar as Father *All possible male classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster Chrom as Father *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight He will always inherit Rightful King from Chrom. Frederick as Father *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Virion as Father *Archer *Wyvern Rider Stahl as Father *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Archer classes. Vaike as Father *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster Kellam as Father *Knight *Thief Lon'qu as Father *Myrmidon *Thief *Wyvern Rider Ricken as Father *Archer class Gaius as Father *Myrmidon *Fighter *Thief Donnel as Father *Villager *Fighter *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight Gregor as Father *Myrmidon *Mercenary *Barbarian Libra as Father *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight Henry as Father *Barbarian *Thief *Dark Mage Quotes Event Tile Quotes *"Some bloke must'a lost this, yah? ...Suppose I'd better hang on to it." (Item) *"I worked out a little melody on the violin. "Noble pursuits," as Ma would say." (Exp) *"I snuck in some practice. Now if I could just keep my weapon from flyin' outta my hand..." (Weapon Exp) Relationship Tile Quotes Asking *"Let's try takin' on the enemy as a team. I can put up a fight, too!" (team up) Replying *"I wanna be a violinist. I'm actually pretty good, I think. ...All right, go on. Laugh." (dreams) *"I'm usually practicin' with weapons. Don't get too close, though - my aim is rubbish." (free time) *"Nope. I'm just glad to see ya ain't got no serious injuries." (happy) Asking - Father *"Need anything, Pop? I feel I needs to be a better son or somethin'." (gift) Replying - Father *"I mostly practised fightin' in the future. I never had your knack for warfare, see? Half the time, I'd wind up with an axe buried in my face or worse. Nasty stuff. But I wanted to learn how to hold my own and fight for the world ya tried to protect." (story) *"You wanna fight your own son? You're on! Grab a staff and let's see who hits harder." (train) Level Up Quotes *"Hah! Bring it on!" (6+ stats up) *"Am I dreamin' here?" (4-5 stats up) *"Wow, I actually kinda improved." (2-3 stats up) *"Argh. Typical..." (0-1 stat up) *"Wow. Never thought I'd see the day..." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped.) Class Change Quote *"Heh, stand back, world. I'm a whole new man!" Armory *"Got anything that'll make me automatically stronger?" (buying) *"Hey, be my guest. Sell whatever you want." (selling) *"Wish they could instantly upgrade me, too!" (forging) Confession Final Chapter Quote Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Get ready." *"Bring it!" *"Let's do this thing!" *"Hang in there." *"You got this." *"Show 'em who's boss!" *"I got you." *"Can it!" Dual Strike *"Over here, stupid!" *"One from me!" *"Too slow!" Dual Guard *"Did that hurt?" *"Not happenin'!" Defeated Enemy *"So long, trash!" *"That it?" Partner Defeated Enemy *"I owe you one!" *"Butt out!" Critical *"Get busy dyin'!" *"Better start prayin'!" *"Time to bring the pain!" *"You ready to fly?!" Death Quote Trivia *Brady's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn was first released in Japan. *Brady's official artwork depicts him wielding a Physic Staff. Etymology Brady is a name that takes on three different meanings. Brady is an Irish and/or Gaelic name meaning "Spirited one from the long island", possibly referencing his starting class as a Priest. The name is also an English name meaning "broad one". Gallery File:Brady.jpg|Brady's portrait in Awakening. File:Bredy.jpg|Concept art of Brady. File:brady confession.jpg|Brady confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:bredyconfession.jpg|Brady's full confession. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters